Coherent optical systems may face a variety of different issues. For example, some coherent optical systems may face issues with regard to speckle fading in coherent detection. Speckle noise and phase uncertainty may also limit system performance for many coherent optical systems. Applications where speckle may be an important performance factor include but are not limited to: vibrometery, Doppler velocimetry, interferometric distance measurement, optical communications, and monochromatic imaging. Typically, these applications can include active illumination by a long coherence length source such as a laser.